Unexpected
by Sweet Pripper
Summary: Unexpectedly, things get worst for Private. Will it ever get better? Abuse and Pripper
1. Chapter 1

Private groaned as he opened his eyes.

Great more training.

Private rolled out of his bunk. He went up the ladder slowly, he did not want to run into Kiki.

What a relief, Kiki wasn't there.

Private jumped into the pool. He had bruises all over his body.

Why did Kiki beat him up so much?

Anyway, Private was trying to not look like he got beat up by Kiki.

Kowalski would want to try to help him, but Skipper wouldn't even care. Why wouldn't he care? That's another story...

Private climbed out of the pool and stared at his reflection. He turned away quickly, he hated looking at himself.

'Wonder if I should go eat something…' Private suddenly thought.

He quickly subsided the idea. He decided to wait for the rest of the team.

After waiting for a couple of hours, the rest of the team came out. Well too bad for Private, the young penguin didn't them so he didn't hear Skipper go behind him.

"PRIVATE!" His leader snapped.

Private turned his head and was smacked in the face. The little penguin fell to the ground, staring at his leader.

And before Private could try to protect himself, he was smacked across the stone island.

"YOUR ARE SUCH A WIMP PRIVATE!" Skipper shouted, towering over the small penguin.

The last thing Private saw was Skipper raising his flipper.

**OH MY G** I'M JUST RE-DOING IT! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Skipper's P.O.V.**

I glared at Private, laying on the ground. I walk over to the others then take a quick look at Private. My gut felt tight, but I didn't get why.

"Skipper, why did you do that?" Kowalski whispered.

"CAUSE HE'S A WIMP!" I snapped.

Kowalski froze. I growled under my breath. I excused training because I kept blanking out. I couldn't even drink my coffee! I couldn't get Private out of mind.

Why should I care? He can't do a single thing right! He doesn't even feed himself anymore! He's such a wimp and adorable- Wait! Did I seriously just think that?! I never felt like this before! My mind must be going crazy!

"Skipper, are you ok?" A voice asked.

I turned my head, Kowalski looked worried.

"I'm fine, solider." I mumbled.

_I'm very sorry that this isn't long. I couldn't think anything else to write._


	3. Chapter 3

**Private's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes slowly. My head felt like a pounding drum. My face felt so sore.

I suddenly see K'walski running next to me, I must be in my bunk, he looked really worried, "Private are you OK?"

"I'm ok." I reply.

I felt a lot safer with K'walski here. My heart sank at K'walski's next words, "See you in the morning then."

He disappeared.

The next morning, I dragged myself out of my bunk, and went out to take a swim.

This time, after the swim, I went back in the HQ. Everyone was still asleep, so I waited at the table.

This time I got something to eat. I wondered if I would get lucky and not get beaten up.

**I am deeply sorry this one is super short. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Private's P.O.V.**

I was thrown away from the table. I look up to see Skippah. He smacks me against the wall.

Oh great, what did I do now? It hurt like heck!

"Please stop Skippah..." I begged my leader.

Skippah slapped me sharply. Skippah walked away, mumbling. I stayed on the floor before weakly getting up.

This means, another swim in the pool.

I carefully climb up the ladder, then I slip in to the pool. After that, I returned to see my ticked up brother waiting for me.

"Private you're such a moron!" Kiki snarled.

"What did I do?" I asked gently.

Kiki slapped me harshly. Then he threw me into a wall. I winced as I felt my body crash against the wall. Kiki stormed away angrily.

I ran as fast I could to the restroom. I pulled out a drawer and pulled a blade out. I raised it and slashed my flipper. I winced. I slashed again. I finally shoved the blade back in the drawer. I grabbed a towel and cleaned the blood off the floor.

I could've killed myself, but what would K'walski think?

I creeped out of the restroom then climbed in my bunk.

I so needed a nap. I made sure no one was around, and let the tears out. I felt like I could never stop.

**WHY DO I KEEP WRITING SHORT!?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Private's P.O.V.**

"PRIVATE!"

I jumped out of my bunk to see Kiki.

"Yes, Kiki?" I ask gently.

Kiki smacks me into the wall then stalks off.

I just don't get him! Why does he try to kill me all the time?

I get in my bunk and lay there silently. I couldn't sleep so I went to the fridge to get something to eat. I quickly change my mind as I ran into my leader. I speed away from him but he was faster and kicked me across the room. I screamed as I felt punches landing all over my body, mostly my face.

After I heard Skippah leave, I ran to the restroom, found my blade and slashed my flipper harshly. I winced painfully. I sobbed miserably.

I just wish life could get better.

I grabbed the towel, and wiped the blood up. I limped out of the restroom to the Lab. I found a bandage and wrapped it around my flipper.

Suddenly Skippah appeared in my mind.

Why? He hurts me every day! It doesn't make sense!

I rush to my bunk to try to get him out of my head.

**I'm ready to EXPLODE IF I WRITE ONE ONE SHORT CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Skipper's P.O.V.**

I stalked in the HQ. I stumbled backwards as a certain penguin bumped into me. I glared as I saw it was Private.

The little penguin cowered, "S-Sorry!" He whimpered.

"SORRY ISN'T GOING TO CUT IT!" I shouted.

I punched him square in the face. The younger tumbled backwards into the wall. I grumbled under my breath then stalked off.

I didn't see Private for the rest of the day, until…

I was stalking around, when I saw Private under the table. Private scrambled from under the table. He ran out of the HQ. I raced after him. When he noticed I was following him, he spun around with wide eyes.

I cracked my flippers together, "You got five seconds to run."

Private ran as fast as he could. I ran after him. We stopped at the lake, in the park. Private whimpered as I advanced toward him.

"Please don't Skippah…" He begged.

I smacked him in the water. I began walking away but then I heard Private scream, "PLEASE HELP ME SKIPPAH!"

I clenched my flippers.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to save Private. My gut seemed to scream at me to save him. Now I was thinking my mind and gut were crazy.

**Maybe Skipper just let him drown. :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Skipper's P.O.V.**

My heart is beating like crazy. I kept switching my gaze to the bunks.

How could I be so stupid?

I tremble as the memory repeats in my head.

_Flash Back_

_"PLEASE HELP ME SKIPPAH!" _

_I dive into the lake, my heart stops when I no longer see Private in the water. I look down and practically scream. Private had sinked to the bottom. I swim down and pull Private's body out of the water. I panic as I notice Private hasn't move. I run as fast as I can to the HQ. Kiki, Kowalski and Rico are at Marlene's, so I got the whole HQ to myself. I carry Private in and put him in his bunk. I run around the HQ, grabbing blankets and placing them on Private. _

_Then I sit at the table, feeling horrible._

End of flash back.

I perked up as I heard a groan. I turned my head to see Private looking very confused. I carefully walk over to him.

Private's eyes widened, "W-W-W-Where am i?"

"Your in the HQ." Skipper said in a nervous tone.

Private backed away from me.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I sighed.

Private did not come back over.

I feel so horrible, because of me, he's heck scared of me.

**Well, thats what you get from hurting Private.**

**Skipper: SHUT UP SWEET PRIPPER!**

**Me: ok ok...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Private's P.O.V.**

HOW THE HECK DID I GET IN THE HQ?! I WAS SCARED LIKE HECK!

I silently slipped out of my bunk and backed into the restroom.

After a while, I walked out of the restroom. I froze as I saw Skippah watching T.V. Skippah turned his head.

I was shocked at the tone he used, "Hey Private, want to watch T.V. with me?" He asked gently.

I was frozen before walking over and sat next to him.

After some time, I stood up and went outside. I was surprised it was raining.

MAN WAS IT COLD!

I froze as I heard someone walking behind me. My eyes widened as a flipper around me. I looked over. Skippah was standing next to me.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." Skippah whispered, looking in my eyes.

I relaxed staring blanking into the sky. I quietly sighed then broke out of my leader's grip and went in the HQ.

I gasped in horror.


	9. Chapter 9

**Private's P.O.V.**

Right away, Kiki threw a brick at me.

I fell to the ground as more heavy objects hit me. The pain hurt more than anything. I probably will die in the place I was raised. The place I once called a home.

When Kiki raised a blade over me I knew my time on earth was over. I don't know how Kiki got in here but I knew it was all over.

I just hope no one else suffers this. I closed my eyes, waiting for my death.

Goodbye.

Horrible life.

**I cried at my own story. AND ITS FREAKING SHORT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Skipper's P.O.V.**

I stood there for a minute.

Should I follow Private?

I peeked in the HQ, and my eyes widened. Kiki was throwing stuff at Private!

I quick got out my walkie talkie, "KOWALSKI, GET OVER HERE NOW!" I screamed.

After a while, Kowalski rushed into the habitat. He slid in the HQ. I followed him. Kowalski had knocked Kiki out. I ran over to Private and picked him up.

"Lets put him in the lab!" Kowalski shouted.

I followed Kowalski quickly. I put him on the stone bed. After a minute of observing Private, Kowalski sighed.

"What is it?" I asked in painc.

"He's still alive, but he lost a lot of blood. His flipper and feet are broken. I don't know if he'll live." Kowalski answered sadly.

What have I done?

I walked next to Private and looked at him. He just was laying there looking like he was already dead. I grabbed his flipper gently. I let a single tear out.

How could I do this? How could anyone hurt such a inccont kid?

He wouldn't hurt anyone! He did nothing to deserve this!

He probably will never forgive me.

**Will Private wake up? Or will he sleep forever?**


	11. Chapter 11

Skipper's P.O.V.

I stand there waiting for Private to wake up.

He has been asleep for 3 weeks. I had the sinking feeling he would never wake up. Then I realized I haven't ate anything.

I slumped out of the room to go get my Coffee. After I drank my coffee I ran back in the room.

But Private was still laying there.

I stood next to him, "Private I'm sorry. I just hope you'll forgive me for what I put you through."

I buried my face in my flippers and sobbed.

I wish Private would just wake up!

I took his flipper, "Private please wake up, I'll do anything!"

Then Private grasped my flipper. He's ALIVE!

**I'm sorry.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Private's P.O.V.**

I was so confused.

Why couldn't I move? Why didn't Kiki kill me?

Suddenly a voice, "Private please wake up, I'll do anything!"

Who was it? Why did they care?

I tighten my grip. I felt the person letting go and rushing out of the room.

"He's alive Kowalski." The voice said.

I blinked my eyes open.

"Are you ok Private?" I believe, K'walski asked.

"Uh-huh." I nodded.

I turned my head and froze.

Skippah was here too?

K'walski left the room while Skippah stepped toward me.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Why does every single person ask me that?

"Yes I'm fine." I said.

"I'm sorry Private."Skippah whispered.

"Its o-" I began but Skippah cut me off, "NO ITS NOT!"

I froze.

"Everything I done to you, how is that forgivable?" Skippah said looking me directly in the eyes.

"I don't understand why you would care in the first place." I frowned.

"Because when I saved you from the lake, you looked um, Perfect." Skippah said nervously.

Perfect?! No I'm not.

"No I'm not." I whispered.

Skippah suddenly did something shocking.

He started crying. Trembling, I held my flipper to his face.

Skippah grabbed my flipper, "I'm so sorry Private." He whispered.

"I love you."

**OMG! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Skipper's P.O.V.**

I said those three words, "I love you."

Private stared at me with a wide open beak.

After five seconds, he leaned over and hugged me.

"Thanks for caring anyway." He mumbled quietly.

He suddenly pulled back, "What happened to Kiki?"

"Jail." I chuckled.

"When can I get off this bed thing? It's really uncomfortable." Private frowned.

"I'll go ask Kowalski, Sweets." I smirked.

Private glared, his face bursting with red at the nickname I gave him. I exited the room.

He's so adorable.

I bumped into Kowalski, "When can Private start walking?" I asked him.

Kowalski stared at me as if I was crazy.

"Now?" He suggested.

I ran back in.

"You can get off it now." I said.

"YES YES YES!" Private shouted, running around the room.

"I'm FREE!" He screamed happily.

I grinned.

Private was really happy.

He suddenly crashed into me. Private stopped screaming at once he noticed he was on top of me. I gazed into his light blue eyes.

After a while, Private cleared his throat and rolled off.

OHH, why did Private have to get off? IT FELT SO PERFECT!

Private rushes out of the room screaming, "I'M FREE!"

I laugh.

Private acts like he just ate a lot of candy.

When I came out Kowalski's face was priceless.

"What the heck happened?" He asked.

"Nothing. He's just happy to run, not walk." I chuckled.

"You should probably get Mr Hyper something to eat." Kowalski rolled his eyes.

I chased after Private. Trying to get him to slow down.

"Private stop!" I panted.

"YOU GOT TO CATCH ME FIRRRRST!" Private giggled.

**This chapter is: xD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Private's P.O.V.**

I finally calmed down.

When Skippah asked me if I wanted something to eat, I told him yes!

After I ate something, "Private do you want to go to the park?" Skippah asked.

The park?

I mentally slapped myself.

I think there's a slight chance of Skippah pushing me in the lake again.

I nod.

*skipping walk*

I have no idea why Skippah wanted to hold my flipper the whole time we were there. It was a long walk back to the HQ.

I was so tired I could've fell to the floor asleep. I began walking to my bunk but I was pulled back by my leader. He kissed my cheek lightly before walking away. I stood there frozen. I snapped out of it and rushed to my bunk.

I screamed my lungs out.

THAT WAS THE WORST NIGHTMARE EVER! Kiki was about to kill me.

I lowered my voice to whimpers.

Skippah rushed next to me, "Private, are you ok?!"

I nod, trembling.

"Just a nightmare." I whimper.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Skippah asked gently.

I shook my head.

"Are you sure? You were screaming bloody murder!" Skippah said worriedly.

"Kiki almost killed me." I whisper.

Skippah sighs, "Private, he's not going to get you. I won't let anyone hurt you."

I say nothing.

I don't understand how he's so sure.

"Scoot over." He said.

I hesitate before scooting over. I freeze as I feel my leader's flipper go around my waist.

"S-Skippah? W-What are you d-doing?" I ask nervously.

"Helping you. Now go to sleep." Skippah mumbled.

I thought it was really weird for Skippah to get in my bunk.

But I closed my eyes.

**Skipper you're such a prevert**

**Skipper: SHUT. UP.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Private's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes. I looked over to see Skippah with a smile planted on his beak.

"Skippah." I said.

Skippah did not respond.

"SKIPPAH!" I shout.

No respond.

I lay there waiting for Skippah to wake up.

After a while, Skippah shifts.

"Eh, good morning." He says.

"If you don't mind Skippah, I would like to go outside to the pool!" I say, struggling to get out of the grip.

Skippah pulls his flipper away and gets out of my bunk. I roll out and go up the ladder. I pause before getting into the pool.

After my swim, I come back and turn on the T.V.

"Hey Skipper some dude is outside." Kowalski shouted from outside.

Skipper went up the leader, rolling his eyes.

With curiosity, I followed him.

Why'd did it have to be Blue?!

Blue glared at me, "Why are you with my wimp of a brother?"

Skippah said nothing.

It ripped me up.

I ran into the HQ without looking back. I raced into the restroom, grabbed my blade and dug it into my flipper. I slashed again with a wince.

_Bang!_

I turned my head to see Skippah standing in the doorway.

Oh no, I wasn't supposed to let Skippah see me like this. Now he was going to kill me.

"WHAT THE DEUCE ARE YOU DOING PRIVATE?!" Skippah screamed.

"I been doing this for a long time…" I say quietly.

"YOU WHAT?!" Skippah shouted.

"Everything just hurts! It hurt when all you did was stand there!" I screamed.

Skippah took deep breaths.

At least he was calming down.

"I'm sorry Private. I just don't want to hurt you anymore." He whispered as tears spilled out of his eyes.

I walked toward him and I wrapped my flippers around him. Finally my leader stopped crying.

"I forgive you." I said.

Skippah looked shocked, "Really?"

"Would you rather not be forgiven?"

"NO NO!" Skippah shouted.

Then he went slient.

He cleared his throat and spoke, "Private?"

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Please give me a chance." Skippah begged.

**OUUUUUU...**


	16. Chapter 16

Private's P.O.V.

Pardon me? He wants me. Me? K'walski would freak!

"Why me?" I ask quietly.

"Because your perfect." Skippah replies nervously.

I take a deep breath, "Yes."

Skippah hugged me tightly.

I wonder if that was the right word.

"Skippah, just to let you know I'm not perfect."

Skippah looked at me, "Yes you are Sweets."

I blushed wildly.

I wish he would stop calling me that!

"I'm going to sleep." I said, after I left a kiss on my leader's cheek, which I'll say left him frozen.

The next morning, I opened my eyes to see my leader, sneaky leader, had got into my bunk and wrapped a flipper around my waist.

"Skippah we have to go to the park to train!"

After all, training isn't canceled as far as I know.

"DO WE HAVE TOOOO?" Skippah whined.

"Yes!" I shouted.

Skippah moved his flipper and rolled out of my bunk. I got out.

"Skippah you don't need to hold my flipper." I said with a guilty look on my face.

"I'm going to stay by your side no matter what." Skippah said firmly.

I didn't say a word as we walked into the park.

**And if you'll excuse me, I need to cry my eyes out. cause my mom has ruined my life... again!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Skipper's P.O.V.**

Private is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love him so much!

I snap out of my thoughts. Today I'm taking Private on a date. When I told him, he got mad that I am 'wasting my time' on him.

I don't care. I love him.

I look over at Private, who is watching TV.

"Hey Private?" I say.

"What?" Private asks, turning toward me.

"You're so perfect." I answer.

"No I'm not." Private grumbles.

I walk over to him then I knelt next to him.

"You are perfect. There's no one like you." I said firmly.

Private looks at me then lightly kisses my cheek. He then rolls his eyes, clearly not believing that he is perfect. So I slapped his bottom.

Private yelped and stared at me blushing, "SKIPPAH!"

I smirked. I guess I couldn't stop messing with him, cause I got some flour and flinged it.

"SKIPPAH, DID YOU JUST THROW FLOUR AT ME?!" Private squealed.

"Whoops!" I smirked.

Private smashed butter into my…FACE?!

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" I shouted.

"I'd like to see you try." Private rolled his eyes.

I grab some flour and throw it at Private. The little penguin clenches his flippers. He grabs eggs off the table and throws them at me. I grab a hose and turn on the water. It explodes in Private's face.

"STOP SKIPPAH!" The little penguin squealed.

"What was that? Don't stop? OK!" I shout.

After a while, I stop.

Private glares at me then grabs the hose from me. He then turns the handle. Water shoots in my face.

"STOP STOP!" I shout.

"Say you're sorry!" Private snapped.

"Ok, I'm sorry! Now please stop!" I beg.

"Sorry for what?" Private growled.

"Making you look like an idiot?" I suggest.

"SKIPPAH!" Private screamed, turning off the hose.

"What?" I smirked.

Private glares at me. He begins to go toward the leader but I pull him into my flippers.

"Look Private, I'm sorry for making you upset." I said, looking into his eyes.

Private's face brightened. I started to lean toward him but Private slipped out of my grasp.

"I'm going to get cleaned up." Private mumbled, walking back toward the ladder.

I sighed.

WE ALMOST KISSED!

After a while, Private comes back.

"Skippah you really need to stop taking me places. I'm only a wimp…" Private mumbled.

"Private, I have every right to take you anywhere." I said angrily.

Private walks up to me and gives me a light kiss on the cheek.

**LIFE IS SWEET! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Private's P.O.V.**

Why the heck does Skippah think I'm perfect? I just don't get it.

Well the time came when Skippah started taking me to our date. We went to the park… But it looked so beautiful!

Lights were hung everywhere.

I could've stared at it forever!

I sat down just speechless.

Skippah sat next to me, "You don't like it?"

"WHAT?! I LOVE IT!" I squealed.

Skippah wrapped his flippers around me. Skippah then leaned toward me, he paused for a while. Then he pressed his beak against mine.

I never felt so happy in my life! I couldn't believe I was caught in this amazing moment!

At first you think life is just horrible when life turns out to be sweet and neutering!

**This chapter is rushed..**


	19. Chapter 19

**Private's P.O.V.**

We slowly pull away.

"This night is perfect…" I say happily.

"Not as perfect as you!" Skippah smirks.

"OH SHUT UP SKIPPAH!" I shout, blushing.

"That hurt…" Skippah pouted.

"AWWWW my poor Skippy is hurt… Does he need another kiss?" I played along with him.

Skippah smiled. I kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"UHHHHH you missed." Skippah frowned.

"Want to go home?" He adds.

"Sure." I nod.

"OK then!" Skippah said, picking me up, bridal style.

"SKIPPAHHHHH! PUT ME DOWNNNNN!" I squeal.

Skippah smirks then heads toward the zoo. Once at the habitat, he puts me down.

"Can we watch a movie before we go to sleep?" I ask.

"Sure." Skippah shrugs.

"As long it's not scary." I remind him.

"SKIPPAH I SAID NOTHING SCARY!" I pout.

I was clinging to Skippah for dear life.

"This is scary?" Skippah smirked.

I cried out burying my head in Skippah's feathers.

"Shh, its almost over." Skippah said gently, patting my head.

After a while, "Ok, Private its over."

I rush over to my bunk.

"Come on Skippah, there's no way I'll be able to sleep without you with me!" I shout.

Skippah rolls his eyes before climbing in next to me, "Love you Private."

I nod.

I'm not sure If I love him yet.

**WTF PRIVATE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Skipper's P.O.V.**

Yesterday was amazing! Except that Private didn't say love you back.

I look over to see Private sleeping with a small smile on his beak.

Soon, Private blinks opens his eyes.

"Eh, good morning Skippah." He mumbles.

I get out of the bunk.

As always, Private rolls out of his bunk and slumps over to the TV.

When I was sure Private was caught up in his TV show, I wrapped my flippers around his waist. Private turns his head. I press my beak against his. I feel him smiling against the kiss. I pull away.

"You just can't help yourself…" Private rolls his eyes.

"Nope, you're too adorable." I smirked.

**Lets say I was eager to eat some fruit! **

**King julien: GIMMIE!**

**Me: *runs away* NO! ITS MINE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Private's P.O.V.**

We didn't do much that day. Night arrived quickly. Man, time flies!

The next morning.

"Skippah time to wake up!" I shout.

Skippah's grip tightened. I struggled to get out of the grasp.

" Struggling?" I heard Skippah ask with a chuckle.

"Let go please." I said politely.

"No thanks." Skippah said.

"SKIPPAH!" I screamed.

"First you have to kiss me." Skippah said.

"Fine." I said then kissed his cheek lightly.

"UHHH Private, you missed again." Skippah said with a frown.

"SKIPPAHHHHH!" I whined.

"PRIVATEEEEEE!" Skippah mocked me in the same tone.

"Fine." I said then pressed my beak against his.

It was supposed to be a quick kiss but Skippah pulled closer, thus deepening the kiss.

I squealed against the kiss. Skippah smirked then pulled away.

He got off my bunk. I scrambled out of the bunk.

**A filler i guess**


End file.
